


To Love With Passion

by Roresa



Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [7]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Body Worship, Boypussy, Boypussy Park Jimin (BTS), Boys In Love, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Jeon Jungkook Loves Park Jimin, M/M, MafiaAU, Making Love, Mob Boss Jeon Jungkook, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Park Jimin Loves Jeon Jungkook, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Spelling Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jeongguk, Squirting, Tattoos, Tongue Fucking, Wet & Messy, but really soft pwp, demanding Park Jimin, jimin has tattoos, possessive, self-care, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: Jeongguk is stressed after a shitty day and all he needs in Jimin to make everything better.Or the one where Jeongguk is completely and utterly in love with his boyfriend and shows him over and over again, multiple times.Teaser:Kissing Jimin is an experience. It’s pure emotion and intent, the way his mouth can make you feel like you’re on top of the world, high and untouchable in the clouds. Or it can bring you to your knees with a simple flick of a tongue, leaving you nothing but a groveling mess on the floor.And now, at 3am in the morning, it makes Jeongguk feel like he’s invincible. That he’s loved and cared for. That Jimin will always protect him, particularly his mind and heart. He’s the reason Jeongguk manages to still keep his soul intact after all the acts he’s committed on his ascension.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729036
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since I've been away so much (work is literally taking up most of my free time, but the majority of it is finally done!) here's a soft pwp of Jimin being appreciated in every possible way because there's not enough of it around. 
> 
> The first chapter is mostly buildup but the second is all wet and messy :)
> 
> Now that my evenings are once again mostly free, here's the tentative schedule update (and I won't be straying from it too much, if at all. Maybe by a day or two). That being said, if I'm happy with the chapters, then I might post early :) Make sure to check out my twitter for updates!  
> 1) Little Tae Riding Hood - ch. 5 probably on Tuesday night)  
> 2) WTF Did I Do (finally!!!!!!!!) - chapter 43 to be posted by Feb 6 (the latest).  
> 3) The Candy Witch - to be completed by Feb 10 (the latest). 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me! I hope I don't disappoint! For now, enjoy some loving jikook. 
> 
> Happy readings!

It’s almost 3am by the time Jeongguk wearily staggers into his condo. It’s been an incredibly long day and all he wants to do in crawl under the sheets and pass the fuck out, but he knows better than that.

He’s a mess. His once light grey suit is covered in dark brown stains. The fabric torn in various locations and stiff with mud and blood and gunk he doesn’t really want to think about. The thick scent of iron and gun powder clings to his nose, a scent he’s normally so accustomed to. But not tonight.

Tonight, it’s difficult to push to the back of his mind. An ache runs through him, more than physical, and his limbs feel like lead weights. It makes him clumsy, almost tripping over his own feet when he fails to toe off his shoes.

“Fuck it,” he sighs, frustrated, admitting defeat to the leather loafers. There’s still so much to do. Dealing with a mole and having to reorganize their entire delivery shipments, all because some bastard got greedy. He pays his men well, knows it’s one of the reasons they work so well and efficiently for him, but there’s always that one fool. The one who thinks he’s better than everyone else.

Honestly, tonight was fucked and he’s so over it. Wants little more than to close his eyes and sleep for the next 10 hours until the itch under his skin fades.

Turning the corner, Jeongguk curses softly when he knocks his hip into a side table, fumbling with a racing heart when the fragile decorative vase wobbles. Thankfully, he catches it in time, but the sudden adrenaline rush and pain in his side isn’t helping the situation. It makes him more restless, uncomfortable in his skin, covered in tacky, dried bodily fluids. He really should take a shower and put the soiled clothes into a garbage bag to be burned. There are still a million phone calls to make and orders to sign off on, but one glance to the right shifts his priorities. He has responsibilities to attend to, but now, he also has a destination, and the soft glow from under one of the bedroom doors beckons to him. Tugging him closer and closer to the one thing that will let him relax. Ease the itch under his skin.

“Gguk?” A sweet voice calls out and Jeongguk sighs in defeat when a head of soft, silver, bed tousled hair peaks out from behind the now open door. So much for sneaking in. “I thought that was you cursing out here.” The words are teasing and soft, and immediately his shoulders feel a tad lighter.

“Sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he apologizes, stopping in his tracks because how could he not?

Even in his most exhausted state, completely strung out and ready to set the world on fire just for a momentary rest, Jimin will always manage to surprise him with his beauty.

Messy silver locks fall into chocolate eyes haloed by a soothing warm glow from the bedroom lamps makes his already stunning features even more ethereal. Standing there in shorts and one of Jeongguk’s large black sweaters, Jimin is almost swallowed up by the material in the coziest way possible. But more than the looks, it’s the way _he_ looks _at_ Jeongguk that makes his heart stutter, even on the heaviest of nights. It’s the delicate upturn of lips. The little smirk curling at the corner of his plush mouth, just asking for Jeongguk’s teeth. Fucking adorably sexy. But really, the thing that hits the hardest? It’s probably the way Jimin’s eyes sparkle when they see him, as if the cosmos within their depths make their presence known. Gazing at Jeongguk warmly and so, so fond it makes the mob boss’ knees weak.

“Gonna stand in the hallway all night?” Jimin asks, quirking a brow before turning around and disappearing into the bedroom.

Almost immediately, the heaviness returns, as if Jimin’s presence was supporting its weight for him. Exhaling deeply, Jeongguk drags his feet but finally manages to walk into the centre of the room.

Everything in here feels like Jimin. From the warmth of the lamp and the twinkling fairy lights covering the vaulted ceiling beam, to the soft fragrance of his favourite perfume and fluffy blankets and pillows. Their bedroom feels more like Jimin’s but Jeongguk could care less. If he can be surrounded by Jimin’s presence 24/7, he’d sacrifice everything and anything. Just to see the pretty way his eyes crinkle and his cheeks puff out cutely when he gets his way. 

“Jeonggukie?” Jimin’s melodic voice disrupts his musings and Jeongguk wonders when he returned.

“Hmm, lost in thought.”

Jimin smiles softly and the simple gesture feels like sunshine. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm? I ran you a nice, hot bath with your favourite salts.”

So fucking fond, he’s ready to melt into a puddle.

Jimin moves closer and eyes the ruined clothes with a grimace and slight concern.

“Not mine,” Jeongguk reassures before he asks, pleased when Jimin’s posture relaxes.

“Busy night, huh.”

Jeongguk just throws his head back and groans obnoxiously, heart fluttering when it earns the desired effect: Jimin’s sweet giggles. “The worst, seriously. I barely got the crucial information I needed and yet, there’s still a million more things to do! and I know how much you loved this suit and now it’s ruined. We’ll probably have to burn it because I’m pretty sure the blood stains and other ‘gunk’ can’t be dry cleaned out. I-mmphf!”

Jimin gently covers his mouth with his, immediately ceasing Jeongguk’s tired ramblings with a soft kiss. “It’s okay,” he murmurs. “We can have a bonfire. Invite the rest of the guys and roast some marshmallows.”

“I like marshmallows,” Jeongguk mumbles, signing into the familiar and soothing touch.

Jimin giggles leaves on an exhale, soft lips brushing sweetly against his chapped ones and it takes every fibre of his self control to not draw him closer. Until they’re chest to chest with Jimin completely wrapped up in his arms. Pressed in nice and tight until they’re practically one.

But Jeongguk’s still filthy and Jimin knows how particular he is about keeping the dirty parts of his job away from his love. Especially anything that could stain or mark the gorgeous, soft skin exposed to him. As if sensing his inner turmoil, Jimin leans up on his tiptoes, keeping just that much distance between them, and nuzzles their noses together.

“Welcome home, Jeonggukie.”

And oh! Jeongguk’s heart swells with love at the affection and fuck, he wants to burst with how much he loves the man before him. “I’m home.”

They kiss gently, smiling too much for it to grow deep but Jeongguk doesn’t need passion and lust to rule their touch. He needs reassurance that he’s doing the right thing. That starting this underworld coup was worth it, that it was the right choice.

For the most part, Jeongguk can handle himself. He’s ruthless and focused. A work of sheer will and determination to reap his rewards after making countless deals for devils. Now it’s his turn to _become_ one of the devils. The devil, in fact.

But then nights like this happen to shake that fierce will. Seeds of doubt and uncertainty infect his mind, like a virus.

And Jimin’s the only cure.

Always knowing Jeongguk’s mind better than him, Jimin parts his lips and licks at the seam of his lips, and there’s no thinking about it. Jeongguk immediately grants access, parting them to let Jimin taste what he wants. The slide between their lips grows smoother, slick as their tongues greet each other. Sliding gently and unhurried against the other that makes his heart race for another reason.

Kissing Jimin is an experience. It’s pure emotion and intent, the way his mouth can make you feel like you’re on top of the world, high and untouchable in the clouds. Or it can bring you to your knees with a simple flick of a tongue, leaving you nothing but a groveling mess on the floor.

And now, at 3am in the morning, it makes Jeongguk feel like he’s invincible. That he’s loved and cared for. That _Jimin_ will always protect him, particularly his mind and heart. He’s the reason Jeongguk manages to still keep his soul intact after all the acts he’s committed on his ascension.

There’s no expectation from the kiss. It’s intent only to sooth and love that makes his heart grow impossibly bigger.

"Come on," Jimin whispers against his lips, pecking him once, twice with a fond giggle when Jeongguk chases after him. He links their fingers together and Jeongguk feels like it's the first time all over again. Jimin's shorter fingers easily fit between his longer ones, like perfect puzzle pieces.

Jeongguk never wants to let go.

They both walk to the bathroom, quiet to not break the soft atmosphere around them, but the more Jeongguk relaxes in his love's presence, the grosser he feels. With the weariness pushed to the back of his mind with the need to be present in this moment with Jimin, all the other sensations around him intensify. The warmth in his chest from the orange glow of candles, the salty fresh scent of the bath, the tacky stickiness of sweat and blood clinging to his skin. The contradiction between his filthiness and the clean surroundings makes him angsty, irritated because he feels so out of place.

There's nothing clean about Jeon Jeongguk. He's not a good man. He knows that. He does what he needs to do to survive in the darkness, to succeed and climb up to the top. He wants to be the king; _he will_ be the king. One day, he'll control the darkness, rather than just exist in it. Hell, he thrives on the adrenaline, the pressure, the thrill.

And then come the soft nights like this and Jeongguk rethinks everything. That maybe he's not the horrible monster under the bed. That maybe he can dare to ask for more, be greedy just a bit longer. Keep Jimin beside him to remind himself that he's still human. That he's allowed to have forever with Jimin, for however long Jimin decides forever to last.

Their hands untangle and Jimin's plush lips return to his, now swollen enough to make him want to bite them, Jeongguk presses forward, addicted, to do just that, but once again Jimin pulls away with a gentle smile.

Jeongguk does _not_ stomp his foot in protest.

"Patience, baby," Jimin says, moving his hands to toy with the buttons of his shirt, careful to avoid the dark stains in the fabric. "Let's get you clean first." Deft fingers have his shirt open in moments and the warm hands rest on his bare skin.

Jeongguk's breath catches, watching Jimin's eyes glitter with appreciation as he traces his hands along Jeongguk's abs. Soft hands trail up over the ridges and Jeongguk's skin trembles at the ticklish sensation. Jimin lingers on his chest for a moment and Jeongguk sees the way his eyes darken in desire at his fit body, but just a suddenly, it's gone, replaced with care and affection.

Jimin pushes the shirt over his shoulders and Jeongguk lets it pool on the floor without a care. His belt goes next but Jeongguk stops him, gently grabbing his hands to still them.

"Thank you, but I can do it. I'm all gross and I don't need you touching that."

Jimin's lips return to his. "I won't touch anything." He gently pushes Jeongguk's hands away and leans up to flick the tip of his tongue teasingly at his cupid's bow. "Let me take care of you, hmm?"

The protests die immediately. It's impossible to say no to him. Especially when genuine care coats each word. Jeongguk relents. Jimin swiftly removes his belt and knees on the floor, unlacing his shoes efficiently. It's barely a minute before his shoes and socks are sliding off his feet and Jeongguk's straining in his pants.

Jimin on his knees is a lovely sight. Looking like a delicate piece of art, all big eyes and swollen lips that makes the blood rush south in a rush. God, he wants to feel those lips on him again, this time parting around his arousal until he can't think of anything other than the wet heat.

Jimin smirks, pleased, but doesn't say anything. His motions are efficient and within moments, he has his pants unzipped and pooled on the floor with his underwear.

"Hands," Jeongguk says, quietly. Jimin easily shows him his palms, face showing nothing but love and patience while Jeongguk inspects his skin, making sure nothing from his job stains the pretty skin. When there's not enough a speck of unwanted colour, the tension from his body finally leaves. With the clothes off, he already feels much better and the feeling only increases.

Jimin leads him into the tub and there's no stopping the groan of relief when the hot water touches his weary body. The salts sooth his mind and Jeongguk just...exists for the moment. Focusing on nothing but his breathing and the gentle motions of the washcloth along his skin. Cleaning and chasing away the darkness around his soul, pushed back until he returns to work. Jeon pushed to the background while Jeongguk basks in being taken care of.

He's not sure how long they stay there but by the time his muscles feel like putty, Jimin quietly rouses him, encouraging him to get up. Passing him a fluffy white towel, Jeongguk dries himself off while Jimin unplugs the tub and rises it out. The glass is fogged over so they must have been in there for a while and Jeongguk feels guilty. It must be nearing 4am by now. Jimin must be exhausted, being woken up in the middle of the night just because Jeongguk had a bad day.

But when he turns around to make sure he's dried his hair properly, heaven and hell, Jeongguk's heart feels so much lighter. There's a rare few who would get up in the middle of the night to take care of him with no questions or judgements. Few people would indulge his obsessive need to check over Jimin's skin to make sure nothing marks them. And Jimin's probably the only one who can do it while never losing the stars in his eyes or the warmth in his gaze.

Fuck, he's gonna marry this man. The second he claims the throne. Better yet, _on_ the throne.

And then claim the sliver haired beauty all over his throne. Multiple times until there's not a doubt in anyone's mind who's Jeongguk's priority.

"Better?" Jimin asks, drying his hands.

"Thank you," Jeongguk replies. He feels a million times better, that irritating itch under his skin finally gone. All because of Jimin.

He scrubs his hair with the towel one last time before unceremoniously dropping it on the floor. Smiling at Jimin's confused glance, Jeongguk walks over and leans down to press a grateful kiss on his cheek. While Jimin is distracted, he slides his hands around those slim hips down to grip the back of his thick thighs, barely resisting the urge to squeeze the ample flesh. Without warning, Jeongguk cups his hands just below Jimin's gorgeous ass and hoists him up with ease.

"G-Gguk!" Jimin gasps and it's such a sweet sound. He wants to hear it over and over again. Instinctively, he wraps his legs around Jeongguk's waist and cups his palms around Jeongguk's neck. "Brat," he teases, tone filled with delight at Jeongguk's silliness.

"Your brat," Jeongguk counters with a boyish grin, rubbing their noses together. Fuck, he's so, so in love. It's so easy to forget about responsibilities wrapped in the bubble called Park Jimin.

Jimin hums and relaxes in his hold, trusting his boyfriend to support him firmly as they make their way back into the bedroom. Jeongguk sets him down on the edge of the bed and lets Jimin settle back against the pillows while he stays at the foot of king-sized bed.

It's not that they need all that room since they end up with limbs tangled more often the not, but they enjoy the ample room it provides for...other activities.

Jimin slides back, getting comfy on the bed and stretching out before sitting up with a frown. He doesn't notice the way Jeongguk's eyes roam over his body, taking in the cute grimace on his lips when he pulls the front of Jeongguk's sweater away from his skin. There are large damp spots on his chest and the sleeves sag, waterlogged.

"I got your sweater all wet," Jimin pouts, tugging on the sleeves to pull his arms out. Foreseeing the stretched collar that's about to happen, Jeongguk moves to help him. He grabs the end of the sweater and pulls it over his head when Jimin raises his arms. Dark eyes linger along the miles of exposed skin when Jimin settles back against the pillows, on top of the duvet. When Jeongguk's away, he always keeps the condo a bit on the warmer side. Honestly though? Jeongguk doesn't even mind how high their gas bill is if he gets to see all that smooth skin and delicious curves all the time.

The tiny shorts he's wearing don't hide anything from him. They settle high on his waist, just below his cute belly button that Jeongguk bends down to kiss because it always makes Jimin laugh and squirm. Soft and breathy, the sound fills his mind completely.

"Gguk, that tickles."

Jeongguk just hums, nosing his way down to where the fabric stops at the crease of his thighs. His lips follow his hands, a light caress that barely grazes the skin while Jimin settles back against the pillow. He grabs the book laying on top of the bed and returns to his reading from before Jeongguk came home, letting Jeongguk do this thing.

There are no questions. No attempts at small talk, or inquiries about what happened, and Jeongguk's so, so grateful. Once again, his love understands exactly what he needs and that's to not think about anything outside of this moment. He leaves him to appreciate how soft his skin is. Plush and practically glowing in the glow. Jeongguk slides his hands over the full hips, pressing his lips into the skin over and over down his left thigh to the black ink curling around it.

From midthigh to midrib, a massive black snake slithers along the skin. The detail in it still extremely vivid, so much that in the light and shadows playing across the textured design makes it feel almost alive. Every time he touches it, Jeongguk expects to feel soft, warm scales shifting under his fingers rather than the warm skin he's so intimate with.

Jeongguk spends a long time here. Mouthing and tracing along the thick lines, feeling himself unwind with each kiss pressed into each elegant curve of the art.

Jimin says it reminds him of Jeongguk. Always alert and ready to protect Jimin at the snap of a finger. The big bad boss with big, poisonous fangs that always stays beside him. Together forever, no matter where he goes.

And so, it's become a bit of a ritual. To show his appreciation for the tattoo and as silly as it sounds, Jeongguk loves to spend hours caressing it. Kissing it and infusing every ounce of his love and protective nature towards Jimin into it as if a talisman. If Jeongguk cannot physically be present to protect Jimin, his energy and heart poured into this tattoo will. Of that, he's certain. 

"You're up late," Jeongguk murmurs, voice to soft the sound barely passes his lips before they're pressed to another inch of flesh.

"I stayed up to wait for you." At that, Jeongguk raises his eyes, glancing at Jimin in question without moving his lips away. "Something felt...off. I'm not sure, but it felt like you needed me tonight."

"I always need you," Jeongguk counters, lips lingering longer, parting wider.

Jimin glances down and Jeongguk doesn't blink. Pushing all his feelings and thoughts into the glance because Jimin knows that, right? Jeongguk always needs him. Even when he's knuckles deep in someone's face or measuring dicks with the idiots stupid enough to fuck with his business, he's always on his mind.

Jimin is the blood that runs through his vessels. The air that fills his lungs. The only thing that keeping him going, pushing him to be the best, the top of the top.

He doesn't say anything for a moment. Just searches Jeongguk's face, reading every silent word. The tension builds and builds and Jeongguk wonders if this is the moment that Jimin realizes just how deep the boss is for him. Just how possessive and obsessive his love is for the elder. It's definitely unhealthy, how much his own success and life revolves around Jimin, and he's scared that maybe one day, he'll get sick of it.

But then, Jimin settles further back into their bed and pushes his thigh up into Jeongguk's mouth, wordlessly asking him to return to his task. He doesn't look at Jeongguk but when he smiles up at the ceiling, it's completely dazzling. Filled with so much pure love and satisfaction and happiness that it melts the last of the shadows in his soul away. Jeon is chased away, leaving only Jeongguk behind.

"I love you," Jimin says, putting his book down to run a hand through his hair in a move that always gets his heart beating just that much faster. "I love you so much that it scares me. But then... Then you look at me like that. Like I'm the only thing that exists in this world. The only thing worthy of your attention, your...devotion and then I don't feel so scared to get in the tsunami that is you. So, believe me when I say, that I need you too."

"Min..." Jeongguk will not cry. He's a goddam boss! Still, it's just the words he needs to hear, to remind himself that they are soulmates. That they're destined to be together, not just in this life, but ever life after. "I love you, fuck, I love you so much."

"I know baby, I know." Jimin smiles at him with a raised brow, nudging his chest with his toes. "Continue. It feels good."

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk loves Jimin's tattoos, and his hips, and his chest, and his legs. Especially the place between them. 
> 
> Or Jikook make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are! Enjoy the love and mess :)
> 
> Let me know what you think and see you this weekend!
> 
> Little Red Riding Hood coming this Sunday!
> 
> Happy readings <3

He loses himself into the comfort of it all. Time disappears, or maybe it doesn't move at all. It doesn't really matter. Jimin took care of him so perfectly tonight that now it's his turn. He's going to pamper him with love and affection until the man is putty beneath his hands.

He slides off the bed and quickly grabs the body lotion from the dresser. Placing a knee on the mattress, Jeongguk pours a generous amount on his palm and sets out with rubbing it over Jimin's leg. He's careful to cover every inch and crease, massaging Jimin's thick thighs with his hands. Fingers dig into the giving flesh, following the muscles and rubbing away any tension until Jimin's completely pliant against the sheets. Soft hitching breaths and sighs dance around them, surround them in a soft bubble. He repeats the action with the other thigh, following the snake from tail to head until he's now working on Jimin's chest.

He focuses on his sides and dances his fingers up his abs, up the tight skin to cup his chest. By now Jimin's watching him with parted lips, breathing coming a little faster and Jeongguk grows hard again where he's straddling his hips. God, he's such a gorgeous little thing. From his thick hips and ass to his small waist to those pretty, pink nipples. Pebbling from the friction when Jeongguk slides his palms over them.

"Jeonggukie," Jimin sighs, smiling slightly when he feels Jeongguk twitch against his stomach. He slides his hands down until his fingertips are sliding over the hardening nubs. Gently, he rolls and pinches them, biting back a groan when Jimin arches off the bed and into his touch. Heaven and hell, he's so sensitive there and Jeongguk's cock is rock hard, just listening to the bitten gasps and sighs of pleasure.

The teats stick up in arousal, pink, mouth watering. Jeongguk replaces his hands with his mouth and wraps his lips around the left one, sucking it in gentle pulses between flicking it with his tongue. His hands slide down to Jimin's waist and he holds him still while he writhes and shifts in pleasure. Arousal pools heavily in his belly but Jeongguk ignores it. Right now, all his attention is on Jimin. On how sweet his skin tastes. Of how lovely his moans and gasps are when Jeongguk tweaks the buds just right.

"G-Ggukie, please," Jimin pants, licking his dry lips even as he rolls his body into Jeongguk's, needing to feel more of them touching. Eyes growing hazy, Jeongguk switches back and forth between his nipples, sucking and biting and twisting them until Jimin's moaning grows louder. They devolve into desperate little whimpers as he practically thrashes against Jeongguk's grip. Grinding his hips and scissoring his legs, Jimin buries his hands in Jeongguk's hair, holding him where he's gently biting on the swollen teat, pushing up into his mouth until Jeongguk gets the message.

"Mmm, G-gonna come, baby, just-just need a bit more," Jimin pants, bringing one of Jeongguk's hands to the neglected bud until both are being played with. Jeongguk sucks on them harshly while tonguing at them, sliding his tongue firmly over the slick, hard flesh while his fingers trap the other between his thumb and forefinger. Squeezing and rolling it hard enough to make Jimin shake in pained pleasure. "O-oh, shit, gonna come!"

Jeongguk pulls his mouth away and replaces it with his other hand, desperate to see Jimin caught up in his release because when he comes, he looks absolutely stunning doing it. His hips stutter under Jeongguk's body weight, body rolling as he rides his orgasm out. Slick lips gasp his name silently as he trembles and Jeongguk gently works him through it.

It settles something dark and predatory inside him to see Jimin taken care of and his pleasure-soaked expressions are addicting. One isn't enough. Jeongguk wants to make him come over and over. Take care of his boyfriend until he's drunk on the pleasure Jeongguk provides. So full and sated that words become difficult.

Another one. He needs one more. Needs to make Jimin come once more.

“Baby,” Jimin starts, pausing to catch his breath at the unexpected turn of events. “Damn, that was good, but we don’t have to do this. You had a rough day and - “

“Let me,” Jeongguk interrupts, heart pounding at the beauty that lays spread out and flushed before him. Open and vulnerable and looking so, so sweet.

All his.

“It calms me to see you like this. Let me take care of you.”

Jimin raises his head and pouts, “ _I’m_ supposed to be taking care of you.”

“You are,” he reassures. “You have. Now it’s my turn. Right now, this is all I need.” Jeongguk says the words into Jimin’s soft skin, sliding down, down, down with each word. 

This time he starts at the bottom of his feet, leaving erotic open-mouthed kisses on his soles. Holding his ankle steady even when he gasps at the ticklish but arousing sensation, body confused on whether to push into the touch or away.

A pretty blush sits high on Jimin’s cheeks and it fades down his neck while he watches with fluttering eyes and soft moans at the bubbling embarrassed pleasure from just getting his feet kissed. But he should know better.

After all this time, Jeongguk knows Jimin’s body as well as his own, hell, probably even better than his own with the hours he spends worshipping it. Just like now. Making his way around Jimin's lithe body. Pressing his lips and mouthing at the ticklish flesh, teasing it with the tip of his tongue just to hear him giggle is breathless arousal. It's a soft and confused sound and Jimin's body tenses and untenses, unsure of whether it wants to pull away from the ticklish sensation or push into it until it makes his cock harder against his stomach.

Fuck, he's so, so unbelievable cute, even when he's covered in his own mess, hair messy over their pillows and eyes blown with arousal. Heaven and hell, Jeongguk's heart is going to burst. That familiar possessive and overwhelming feeling of holding Jimin's heart and vulnerabilities in his hand. The responsibility of keeping him safe and happy threatening to drown him until he doesn't exist outside of Jimin, Jimin, _Jimin!_

He takes it out on his lover. Licking over the delicate arch of his sole in warning before his teeth make their appearance. He gently bites down, eyes dark and intent, taking in every little detail. Watching the way Jimin's body freezes in indecision, pretty eyes wide with shock before it decides to take it at nothing but pleasure. His hips push back, body attempting to curl into itself as unfamiliar pleasure shoots down the sensitive nerves. He moans high and soft. A startled rush of air accompanied by trembling muscles when Jeongguk digs his teeth in harder, scraping them firmly against the soft flesh before easing off to litter kisses on his delicate bones of his ankle.

"Ggukie," Jimin pants. A request taken as a demand.

Jimin's thighs fall further open and Jeongguk slides into their embrace.

His own cock lays hard and aching where it's pressed against the sheets, the sudden relief of pressure making him bite back a groan. His hips twitch, body burning to just go for it. To roll his hips and rut into the mattress. Just a few times to ease the ache but then the sweet scent of Jimin's arousal hits him and his own arousal is shoved to the back of his mind.

Not yet. Tonight, it about Jimin. About showing him how much he appreciates him. How much he needs him, like the blood in his veins, or the oxygen in his lungs. Even his own pleasure dims in comparison to the satisfaction he gets from making his lover breathless and incoherent. Unless Jimin explicitly says he wants his cock inside him, Jeongguk's own release is unimportant. 

Especially when the view before him does nothing to stop the precum staining the sheets below him. God, everything about Jimin is perfect. From his pretty face to his lithe body to the glistening pink lips begging to be kissed.

"So pretty, Jimin, always so pretty and ready for me."

He blows gently, lips barely brushing the slick taunting him and fuck, what a reaction. Above him, Jimins gasps and shifts, opening his thighs wide while sliding his feet so they're resting on Jeongguk's back. Trapping him in place while his hips grind against the air. His pretty hole flutters, beckoning to him and Jeongguk's only a man.

"Jeongguk," Jimin whines and Jeongguk turns his head with great difficult to press an apologetic kiss to his inner thigh. The skin so plush and soft, Jeongguk takes a moment to stay there and regain his bearings. Placing little love bites and pressing his nose into the firm muscle, trying to smother the musky sweetness of Jimin's arousal before he comes from the scent and look alone. God, he's right on the edge, a hair's trigger away from letting sweet relief rush over him. All it would take is just a quick slide of friction where he's leaking profusely and he'll he up in the clouds.

Not yet, fuck, not _yet_.

A hand slides over his head, the nails dragging pleasantly over until a sharp pull tightens the spring in his gut, fanning the flame. Jimin's fingers tangle in his hair and he pulls, forcing Jeongguk's face where they both want it.

"Eat me, fuck, taste me, Jeonggukie. Come on!"

Demanding and cute.

He's at his limit. All his senses are completely filled with Jimin, from his sweet smelling slick to the warmth of his thighs framing his head. There's slick dripping down the soft pink flesh, coating his nether lips and fluttering hole before dripping onto the duvet. Everything wet, pink, and hot.

"Please," Jimin asks, voice strained and Jeongguk gives in.

The first lick makes them both shudder and then, Jeongguk stops holding back. There's little finesse in the way his tongue licks and flicks over the clubby lips, swallowing the honeyed slick until his lungs burn with the need to breathe. Jeongguk is _parched_ and he wants more. Needs more. Needs to drink down the arousal pouring out of his love while Jimins moans and rocks his hips to his motions.

"Such a cute little pussy," Jeongguk groans, panting with how fucking hard he is. "All pink and soft, just aching to be filled with something, aren't you?"

"Oh god, Jeongguk, please, just-ahhmmmM!"

Jeongguk shifts his knees under him and grabs just under Jimin's ass. He shifts them until Jimin's weight is resting on his shoulders and Jeongguk has all the free access he could want.

"Let me kiss it better, baby."

Jimin nods desperately.

Leaning down, Jeongguk presses his lips to Jimin's, rubbing and coating them with his arousal before moving against them. Kissing and making out with his pretty pussy. Both moan in pleasure, Jimin's ending on a frustrated whine until Jeongguk kisses him with intent. His tongue slides out and flicks against his opening, teasing at the clenching muscles. His own hips mindlessly grind against Jimin's lower back and when Jimin's body almost sucks the tip of his tongue in, Jeongguk almost comes.

Shit, not yet, dammit! Need one more, gotta make him come once more!

Jimin's hand pulls hard at his hair and he practically smother's Jeongguk between his thighs but he's absolutely living for it. He would willingly spend the rest of his life between these gloriously thick thighs, thrusting his tongue into Jimin's body and drinking him down like his last meal.

This time, Jeongguk isn't gentle. He can't be. Doesn't even bother to try. All he can think about is getting deeper and deeper until Jimin is all he can taste. He tongue fucks him hard, sucking and nipping at his clit in between tonguing at the fluttering walls. The ache in his jaw increasing with the fast pace but Jeongguk welcomes it. Focusing on the pain instead of the way Jimin holds his head steady by the hair with his small hands. Keeping his face still while he grinds up into him. Using Jeongguk to claim his pleasure as if he's nothing more than a fuck toy. 

"Oh s-shit! So good, baby, so-o good!" Jimin cries out and Jeongguk doubles his efforts.

His finger joins the mix, replacing his tongue while the slick muscle plays with his aching nub. Together they make Jimin's body shake in pleasure, pushing him closer and closer to his release with each thrust and suck. Two fingers turn to three fingers turn to four, until Jeongguk's fingerfucking him and heaven and hell! He opens so beautifully for him. Pussy getting wetter and tighter around his fingers. The trembling in his thighs increases and Jimin's hips stutter, losing their rhythm. Jeongguk continues for him. Leaving his goal firmly at the front of his mind, he watches with heady pleasure when Jimin keens loudly. His swollen lips part and his entire body arches off the bed before he's fucking back into Jeongguk's face and fingers. He comes with scream of his name and fuck, the power rush almost becomes his undoing. But then Jimin's pussy tightens painfully around him as he continues rubbing against his sweet spot, drawing his orgasm out longer and longer until Jimin shrieks.

Every muscle in his body locked tight before the tension pours out of him in a wet gush.

"Fuck… yes! Squirt for me, baby, give it to me, give it all!"

Jeongguk feels drunk, watching in awe as Jimin practically convulses on the bed, overstimulated but still so desperate to keep the high going. To keep coming because Jeongguk asked him to. It's all over him, from his face to his chest to the ruined duvet, but Jeongguk doesn't stop moving his fingers or his tongue. Taking everything Jimin gives him with adoration and love.

"Love you, love you so much, baby, fuck! You're perfect. So, so perfect for me." Jeongguk praises into the sensitive skin of his smooth mound, gently easing Jimin through the aftershocks.

"P-Please," Jimin sobs, and Jeongguk gently removes his fingers, tenderly placing a chaste kiss to his sensitive little nub before pulling back. "N-no, no!" The legs around Jeongguk's shoulders tighten until they're squeezing his neck. "D-don't stop, fuck me, J-Jeonggukie, need you, please! Fill me up, love me, d-ahh!"

"You're wish is always my command." If Jimin needs him to show his love even more, Jeongguk will. Barely a second passes before Jeongguk shifts their position enough to slam himself into Jimin's sensitive pussy, cutting his words off with a loud moan.

Their lover's name fills the heated air and fuck, being inside Jimin is like coming home. Like safety and warmth and unconditional love battle to wrap their arms around him. And the _heat_! Jimin's insides are scorching, his pussy sending waves of heat and lust through him with every clench around his throbbing cock.

"M-make love to me, G-Gguk," Jimin sobs, eyes wet with pained pleasure but filled to the brim with love and a desperation that mimics his own. The need to feel close to another, so much that they're practically one physical entity.

It's too much. The affection, the closeness. The complete vulnerability and long foreplay is quick to bring Jeongguk to the edge of a cliff once again, even before his first thrust.

"N-not gonna last, love," Jeongguk grits out. Jimin doesn't say anything but he doesn't take it personally. The man waited up for him and cared for him and now, has let Jeongguk show his devotion to him for over an hour. His body and mind must be so exhausted and yet, his body and embrace still welcome Jeongguk with no expectations. And that makes him hold out a little bit longer.

He bites his bottom lip hard and groans at the exquisite tightness around his cock, pulsing and squeezing around him, pulling him back in everything he moves to shift back. A delicious push and pull until Jeongguk gets a stuttered rhythm going. One that makes sure his length hits every sweet spot on its way in and out of Jimin's shaking and orgasm weak body.

Everything is slippery. Completely soaked by Jimin's release but Jeongguk wants more. Just one more. One more glance at the euphoric expression across Jimin's flushed face before he can let go.

"Com-e on, Jimin," Jeongguk coaxes, begs because shit, he's can't hold on much longer. The friction and heat is just too much. Too good, too perfect. He's been teasing himself for too long and the coil in his gut is unbearably tight, ready to snap with a gentle breeze.

"G-guk I-" Jimin hiccups, voice a broken mewl as his body attempts to move away from the unrelenting friction against his overstimulated pussy while still trying to get the delicious pressure on his aching clit.

"Please baby, come for me, l-love. Last one, need-gott-tta see you come once more, Jimin, please!" Jeongguk full on begs, falling forward so his body completely surrounds Jimin. Holding him close, chest to chest to he can bury his face into his damp sliver hair. He gasps the words into his ear, stuttering the syllables while his hips continue thrusting into Jimin's soaked heat. Jeongguk grinds his hips, making sure to rotate his hips in a way that pushes his cock against the clenching walls. Forcing them to accommodate him until he's filling Jimin up completely.

The motion grinds Jimin's sensitive clit against his pelvis and finally, Jimin weakly cries out through his final release. His body trembles almost violently, tremors of pleasure rolling through him in waves and when his pussy clenches down harshly around his cock, the edge slams into him, swallowing him whole.

His orgasm tears through him, sharp and ruthless. It shreds Jeongguk to pieces and the only thing keeping him together is the love and pleasure swimming in Jimin's hazy eyes. Their final release takes everything from them, an all-consuming love and they don't dare break eye contact, even when their eyes tear over from sensory overload.

The tsunami of pleasure leaves them slowly, gently ebbing away until Jeongguk's pleasure weak and exhausted body collapses onto Jimin's with an "oof!" There's nothing but loud pants echoing through the room and as Jeongguk collects the floating pieces of himself, he finds himself once again in awe of the strength of his boyfriend. Everything with Jimin feels like the first time. Like someone cranked the bass to max so it vibrates through every cell in his body. Like the brightness on his screen is turned up too high.

There was nothing rough or fast with their coupling and yet, Jeongguk's heart pounds like he ran a marathon. The entire experience leaves him sated and at peace in a way he wasn't expecting, especially with how his night had been previously going. But Jimin always turns it around. Makes Jeongguk feel like he's invincible and untouchable. And right now, he is. The power of Jimin's love gives him all the tools to take his rightful place on the underworld's throne. And once the feeling returns to his limbs, and after lots of cuddles and sleep, Jeongguk will do just that.

The stirrings of a plan linger at the corners of his mind, patiently waiting for the opportune moment to make itself known. For now, Jeongguk desperate takes in deep breaths until his pulse returns somewhat to normal and attempts to clean them up. The duvet and sheets are completely soaked and they both desperately need another bath, but god, just the prospect of having to redo everything again makes him want to cry.

Still, he can't leave Jimin like this. He needs to clean him and get him fresh sheets and before another though passes through his mind, Jeongguk finds himself blinking owlishly at the ceiling.

"W-what?"

"Stay and rest, love," Jimin says, voice soft with exhaustion but his eyes shine in the warm glow. He presses a hand against Jeongguk's chest, keeping him place in the dry side of their bed while he stands at the edge.

"Gotta clean you up," Jeongguk protests, trying to move but god, his limbs feel like lead weights.

"Stay. I got you. You did so good, Jeonggukie. Time to rest. I'll take care of you, okay?" With another firm press and a sweet kiss, Jimin leaves Jeongguk and honestly, he doesn't remember much more.

Exhaustion lays a heavy spell over his eyes, making it nearly impossible to stay open. He drifts in and out of consciousness. Catching moments where his body finds itself in a different position, or when Jimin's face and hands come into focus briefly with a damp sensation stroking across his skin. Even with Jeongguk's dead weight, Jimin manages to clean them and tuck them into fresh sheets. The last thing Jeongguk remembers is the warmth of a firm body pressed to his back. Jimin's arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe at night, recharging him so Jeongguk can do the same during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! 
> 
> PS: Writing this scene was particular difficult in terms of emotions so let me know if you liked it and yes, I'm totally fishing for comments and compliments XD.
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Stay COVID safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be posted tomorrow so please let me know what you think! Comments definitely make my day that much brighter and I love knowing what you all think!
> 
> PS: Is there a way to schedule chapters to be posted at a future date? It would make my life sooo much easier. 
> 
> You can follow me @R0RESA or chat with me on cc!


End file.
